My Sweet Nightmare
by junseoblover
Summary: ha ha XD this time, this story i re-post here is really mine he he
1. Chapter 1

My Sweet Nightmare

by junseoblover

Description

This is my first fanfic about B1A4 :)) and I choose baro-oppa to be the leading man. Hope you guys like it even though it is my story :D.

CHARACTER :

BARO : A 19 years of old korean idol from the group called B1A4. He is the rapper of the group. He can be cute or handsome, no he maybe both. A kind person, and sometimes have a bad side, ut still can be sweet.

ME : I am 17 years old girl that always dreaming to meet B1A4 and be friend with the. And that thing is going to happen, but between me and Baro is different :D.

NOTE : The happenings is just my imagination ha ha.

Chapter 1

I'm Here in Seoul o_O

Annyeong, my name is 메리앤but you can call me Ann-chan because it sounds cute (even though I'm not). I am 17 years old, living in the Philippines. Well, I'm always dreaming to live in Seoul. Why ? Nothing. It's just because it seems pretty nice to live there. And I love the fact that I can meet every K-pop group idol that I love.

I am a K-pop lover (I guess). I love the group B2ST and B1A4 (they are the most). The other is FT Island, 4minute and Sistar. Uhm can I stop introducing now ? Heh ! Let's start my story ^^

I'm here now in Seoul together with my family. Because we're a stranger here, we are not familiar with the place. But thank god my dad knows how to speak Korean (my family know a little bit). And I'm glad he is good in analyzing direction too. We did not lose our way, and we came in the house where we are going to stay.

"Appa, how long will we stay here ?", I asked him, since it is our vacation and I am not going to attend college this year.

"We will just stay here for one month", he said while still busy studying all the places in Seoul.

"One month ?", I said in a high tone

"Ne ! Wae ?", he asked.

"But I wanted to spend here more than one month", I pouted and look at my mom (she can convince my dad, I hope).

"Maybe that's a good idea. What do you think ?", she finally speaks.

"Not it's not", my dad yelp.

"Appa jebal", I said and look at the maknae. "Yah Dongsaeng-ah help me to convince him", I added.

"I don't", he turns around. "I don't even want to stay here for one month", he said.

It's been one week since we live here in Seoul, and I'm still convinced my dad about it, but I really can't. Then I just cried it out loud in my room until morning. In the morning, I just stay sitting in my bed, then my dad and mom suddenly knock on my door.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

I did not say anything and they just keep on knocking it.

"Are you mad at us ?", my mom asked and I just remain silent.

"I have to tell you something later", my dad said, and I know he sigh too. "But for now, take a shower and change your clothes", he added.

I stand up on my bed and open the door to face them. Of course with a bad mood impression.

"Wae ?", I said. "Why do I need to take a shower now and change my clothes ?", I added.

"Do we still need to explain it !", he asked.

"Of course", I crossed my arms.

"Arasseo !", he paused. "Our neighbor is here. They wanted to welcome us here", he said.

After hearing the explanation, I have already turned around and close the door. I go to the bathroom, take a shower for an hour, change my clothes and finally done. Well I'm just a simply girl, wearing a medium-size of T-Shirt that can make me feel comfortable and short is enough. Ready to face that visitors of us, sigh.

Chapter 2

Our Visitors, Neighbor Also !

While walking down the stair, I can hear their voices chatting around and laughing. The voice seems all a boys voice. I thought they were in the dinning room because they're not in the living room. So I made my way there but I was wrong, so I guess they are in the garden.

"Wah ! I don't want to accompany anyone now", I pouted, sit in a chair and rest for a while.

BARO's POV :

We B1A4 decided to visit our new neighbor. We already heard about them, but because we are busy, we have no chance to visit them on their first day. So today, we are here in their house. Getting along with them is really great, especially to the maknae of the family. Talking to them is seems that they did not know us, but it doesn't matter.

While everyone is busy chatting along, I look in a blink inside their house a second time. Then I suddenly notice someone went to the dinning. I know she was a girl because she somewhat sexy, but cool the way she walks.

"Yah Baro-ah, what are you looking at ?", Jinyoung-hyung asked.

"Did you saw some ghost inside ?", Sadeul-ah joke.

"No I'm not", I answered and faced them. "Uhm, excuse me", I said referring to the father.

"Wae ?", he asked. "Is there a problem ?"

"Nothing ! But can I ask you ?", I said, he nodded. "Is your daughter's height about 159 cm ?", I started, he nodded. "Does the length of her hair is over shoulder ?", he nodded.

"Wae ? You saw her ?", Shinwoo-ah asked, I simply nodded.

"Really ? Is she cute ?, Gongchan asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Ne ! I saw her go to the dinning room", that's what I said.

Then Mrs. Song excuse us for a moment and went in the dinning room to check her daughter.

END OF POV

Feels like I fall asleep for a moment, and someone is shaking me. I slowly open my eyes, and it was my mom.

"Ann-chan, what are you doing here ?", she asked. "Come on stand up now and let's go outside", she said and pulled me up.

As we were walking towards them, closer and closer, the face of our visitors, neighbor is seems to look really familiar. Until we finally reach them. Whoa ! I am now finally facing them, and they are all looking at me. My heart starts beating faster and faster (but I tried to hide it). I can't still believe that they are in the front of me, then my dad speaks.

"Introduce yourself to them now", his command, I follow.

"Wait !", I said, I stand and face them. "Annyeonghasaeyo, Song Ann Chan imnida. Manaseo bangapsupnida", I start, bow about 90 degrees, then look at them again and smile. "And I'm glad to see you, BARO-OPPA, SANDEUL-OPPA, GONGCHAN-OPPA, JINYOUNG-OPPA & SHINWOO-OPPA", I ended, and they all look surprised even my parents and my brother.

"How did you know them already ?", my dad asked with amazement.

"I am a K-pop lover and you are not. That's the reason", I said, and they laugh. "They are the B1A4, and one of my favorite K-pop group", I added

Chapter 3

B1A4's POV

BARO's POV :

Their daughter finally faces us, she is not really that beautiful, but she's still having the guts to attract another person. As I observe, she is cute the way she smiles, but somewhat snobby and a moody person.

While having thoughts about her, her dad suddenly speaks.

"Introduce yourself to them now" he said.

"Wait !", she said, stand and face us. "Annyeonghasaeyo, Song Ann Chan imnida. Manaseo bangapsupnida", she started, bow about 90 degrees, then look at us again and smile. "And I'm glad to see you BARO-OPPA, SANDEUL-OPPA, GONGCHAN-OPPA, JINYOUNG-OPPA & SHINWOO-OPPA", she ended and we all look surprised even her family.

"How did you know them already ?", her dad asked with amazement.

"I'm a K-pop lover and you are not. That's the reason", she said and we laughed. "They are B1A4, and one of my favorite K-pop group", she added.

I still can believe that she knows us. And hearing her sweet voice calling us oppa for the first meet is really making me feel happy. I don't know why but I can't take my eyes on her. And I already felt a strange feeling about her.

END.

SANDEUL's POV :

*Wow ! she knows us*, I thought when she finally ended introducing herself. And base on telling out our names, it seems that its our label on her heart. And I'm happy to know that I am the second HA HA. By the way, it's our secret SSSSSHHH. I can sense that something cheesy is going to happen to :D.

END.

GONGCHAN's POV :

"What a cute name !", I said when she finally finished introducing. "We have CHAN word in both of our name", I added and do some of my aegyo move ^^.

Well, just like her I am happy to meet her and to have a new neighbor that cute as her. And I'm also happy to know that she is one of the BANA :)).

END.

JINYOUNG's POV :

This girl standing in front of us now is slightly awesome. She looks cute (for me) especially the way she smiles. And she is somewhat looking cool too. Actually, BARO is the one I really notice. Asking why ? It is because it seems that he is interested with her. I am not sure about it, but that's what I sense.

END.

SHINWOO's POV :

As a gentleman, I stand up from where I was sitting. I walk towards her, and smile.

"Nice to meet you too", I handed my hand to shake mine to her. And as I sense, everyone's feel jealous (that's the feeling that they always have). So they stand up too and did the same thing.

END.

Chapter 4

I'm So Lucky !

As I expected, B1A4 that I know by only watching is really kind and friendly. They are fun to be with and really easy to get close to them. And I'm really happy and lucky to know that they are my neighbor.

"Oppa's don't you have any work today ? I mean you guys are busy person, right ?", I asked.

"Actually it is our free day", Jinyoung-oppa said, and as usual, he always the sweet smile on his lips.

"Really ?", My brother suddenly speaks and look excited.

"Ne ! Wae ?", Baro-oppa asked.

"So can you guys stay here all day long ?", I was impressed with what he asked. (Good boy HA HA)

"Uhm, it's up to your parents", Baro-oppa said and feels like he want it to.

"Can they appa ?", he asked, and me is praying in my mind, hoping they will say yes.

"Um, it's fine with me", my mom said, then I look at my dad.

"It's fine. So I guess we need to prepare lots foods for them. It's already 10:00, excuse us for now" my dad said and left us outside.

They left us together with B1A4, and an awkward silence covered all surroundings. But Sandeulie-oppa broke it together with Baro-oppa and Gongchan-oppa. They were playing around together with my brother. While the two matured (I guess), Jinyoung-oppa and Shinwoo-oppa stayed in the seat together with me. We start chatting around, until we ended up in a question and answer portion.

"So how old are you ?", Shinwoo-oppa asked.

"I am 17 years old", I answered.

"Not bad for him", Jinyoung-oppa said, look at me from head-to-foot, and I was confused.

"Tell me who is your crush among the 5 of us?", Shinwoo-oppa suddenly asked. "It is our secret only", he whispered.

I was about to answer them in a lie but Jinyoung-oppa suddenly speak up.

"Let me guess", he said and start thinking. "It's BARO-ah, right ?", he said, I blush.

"T-That's not true. A-All of you are my crush", I denied, pouted and keep on denying.

"Oh come on. Don't be shy. Don't deny it", Shinwoo-oppa is starting teasing me.

"He is right. And it is obvious you know", Jinyoung-oppa doing the same thing as Shinwoo-oppa.

"I'm not denying it. I'm telling *a Lie* the truth", I pouted.

"Arasseo ! If that's what you said", Jinyoung-oppa said and they both start laughing at me.

They just keep on laughing while teasing me. And that feels making my face feels getting hotter and redder. I feel really shy knowing that Jinyoung-oppa already analyze me for a very short time. Is that really obvious ? But I guess it's not. I did not even made a move to make it obvious. Then I just let them, and continued chatting with them.

Chapter 5

Jealous ?

BARO's POV :

While playing along with Sandeul, Gongchan and her brother, I suddenly heard Jinyoung-ah and Shinwoo-ah laughing around together with Ann-chan. They seem to really have fun with each other. So I stop for a moment to observe them, then the other two.

"They look having fun chatting with her", Sandeul-ah said.

"Yeah ! I want to chat along with her too", Gongchan pouted and was about to walk towards them but I stop him.

"What is it ?", he suddenly asked.

"Look there", pointing Jinyoung and the other two. "And look at him", pointing me, giggled.

"HA HA. Hyung are you jealous ?", he joked around but made me feel shy, so I face him.

"For sure !", Gongchan said and run faster towards them.

"Don't worry hyung. I know who is her crush among the members", he said and smiled at me.

Really ? He knows ? Wah ! I wanted to ask him but Sandeul is keep on pulling me to go to the other. So I just let it first and finally go to them.

END.

When we three are busy chatting, Gongchan-oppa suddenly approached to us with a big smile in his lips, and it makes him cuter. Then Jinyoung-oppa asked why because it's look so weird though.

"What's with that smile ?", He asked.

"Nothing !", He paused, take a breath. "But Baro-ah seemed to feel jealous about you guys", he finally said.

"Jealous ? About what ?", Shinwoo-ah asked, and I'm confused too.

"About Ann-chan. Because you two are too close and happy with her", he explained, I blush.

"M-Me ? Oh come on. That's not true", I said, then the other came too.

As they come closer, Jinyoung-oppa already stand up and walk towards Baro-oppa. He patted Baro's shoulder, smile. And he looks really confuse what's the meaning of it. Then Jinyoung-oppa finally speak.

"Don't be jealous okay", he said and giggled.

"W-What are you saying hyung ?", he mumbled and start blushing (well it's obvious because of his skin color)

"Our maknae told us you were jealous about us with Ann-chan", Shinwoo-oppa said.

"Baro-oppa don't mind them. I know it wasn't true at all", I said, they all look at me.

"How can you say it's not true noona ?", my brother asked.

"Because they always have that feeling. Everywhere and Anytime", I laugh, and think for an example. "Example in the making of their MV Only Learned Bad Things. In the part that Baro-oppa need to hug the actress, they all acting they were jealous", I explained.

"Is that so ?", he said, still want some proved.

"There's still one, on their showcase in Singapore, were the lucky fans choose Gongchan-oppa and wish to have a hug from him", I ended, crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"But ...", Sandeul-oppa was cut off when my dad suddenly called us.

"What is it Sandeul-oppa ?", I said when we were walking inside to the dinning room.

"I just want to say that we still know if one of us is acting or not", he pouted.

Well he has a point about that. But in my mind, it is still impossible to Baro-oppa to get jealous about me.

Chapter 6

What A Happy Long Day !

After my dad called us once, we already entered the house and got to the dinning room. Some of the dishes are Filipino foods, but there still more KOREAN foods. We sat on a seat where we want and my heart starts beating fast again when I saw that Baro-oppa is one sitting in front of me.

"Let's eat now", my mom said, while me is busy simply looking at Baro-oppa.

"Thanks for the foods", B1A4 unite like a kid.

"Umma, can I have sinigang ?", I pleased and I start pouring the soup of it. And when I look back, I saw Baro-oppa watching me.

"Uhm oppa, you want some ?", I asked, blush.

"Is that taste good ?", he asked, I giggled.

"If you want to know, why don't you try to taste it right", I said and handed it to him.

He first tried to taste it and he seems like it, even the other member. They also like the adobo (assuming XD).After eating, we just rested in our seat and Jinyoung-oppa starts the conversation.

"Ajosshi, how long will you stay here ?", he asked, and that question made me feel sad.

"About one month only", my dad answered.

"Aw ! That's bad. It's been already one week", Gongchan-oppa said.

"But Ann-chan want to spend here for more months", my mom said, and simply smile at me, I smile back too.

"Really ?", Baro-oppa asked with an excited tone.

"Yeah ! But my dad doesn't want it", I said, and we both look down, hemp.

"I change my mind", my dad said, I look at him. "Since you guys seem trustworthy, can you take good care of her for more months ?", he said, I was surprised and feel so happy.

"W-What do you mean by that dad ?", I asked, just to make sure.

"He means you can stay here now for longer. Congrats noona, you convinced him", my brother cheered me.

"Really ?", I said, stand and walk towards my dad for a hug. "Komawoyo".

"If that's the case, we will assure you Ajosshi and Ajumma to take good care of her", Shinwoo-oppa said.

"Yeah ! That would be great", Sandeul-oppa giggled.

BARO's POV :

Knowing Ann-chan is going to stay here for more months is really great and happy. But there still something I want to know "WHO IS HER CRUSH ?". It keeps on bothering me, and I really wanted to ask her brother WHO for no reason. I let the hours passed by like that. And still planning to ask about it later. When we were about to leave, my first excuse myself and her brother to everyone and we go away far from them.

"Wae Hyung ?", he asked.

"Tell me, who is your noona's crush among us ?", I asked without a doubt.

"Oh so you are interested with my noona huh. I'll tell you but keep it as a secret", he said.

"I promised", I raised my right arm as a sign on my promise.

"You ! The one she really likes or maybe love is you", he said, and a smile form in my lips.

"Really ? Thanks !", I said, and hug him because of ... I think happiness.

Then we go back to them. Me and the other bid a goodbye to them and thanks them for treating us really well. And we went home with a smile on our lips.

Chapter 7

^^ Hmpf ?

Since B1A4 is busy with their works, they can just visit us if they have time (at least they still try to). And because they are already close with us, my parents always offered to them to eat their dinner at our house. That's the thing always happening (for now). By the way, I also have oppas number now.

(Dinner Time) ...

From : Baro-oppa

To : Annchan

Annyeong Annchan ! We're on our way home now. Can we go to your house and eat there again ?

From : Annchan

To : Baro-oppa

Of course its fine oppa. But did you already text or call my dad and mom.

From : Baro-oppa

To : Annchan

Aniya ! Can you do it for me ? Kekeke Komawoyo.

From : Annchan

To : Baro-oppa

Arasseo oppa ! Take care.

BARO's POV :

One more week left and her parents were going to go back in their own country. I and my co-members are already planning about how we can handle our busy schedule and her to take good care. We also already talk to our manager and president.

"Manager hyung, is the president accept our favor ?", Jinyoung-hyung asked.

"Right, I almost forgot about it. Tell us what he decided", Sandeul-ah said and excited to know the answer.

"About that !", he paused and faced us. "Well I first tried to convince him and yeah I made him answer a big YES", he ended that made everyone happy.

"Really ?", I said, he smile as his answer. "Whoa ! I'm so glad to know it", I suddenly shout because of happiness. Then I notice them all looking at me, "Wae ?", I asked.

"Well, it's just obvious that you like that girl", manager hyung answered and everyone nodded their head as agreement.

Yeah maybe that's obvious. Okay they won, I admit it. I feel slightly like her now. Then they start teasing me. While Sandeul-ah is acting that he was hurt badly about it. They just keep on teasing me until we finally arrived in the dorm.

END.

Outside, I heard a car and a voice that already familiar to me. Yeah the B1A4 finally came. Then our doorbell rang. I open it and I was right its them. They look really had fun. The smile and laughters are still on their faces. Except Baro-oppa that looks different. He seems to look so embarrassed. His face is blushing, then combining with a a little bit sweet smile on his lips that made him look cute.

"Oppas, why Baro-oppa is blushing ?", I asked before I'll let them in. When Gongchan-oppa was about to answer me, Baro-oppa already covered his mouth and smile at me.

"I-It's nothing Annchan, don't mind it. We're hungry, can we come in now ?", he pleased.

I scratch my head because of Confucius. I let it, and let them come inside. We ate the dinner together like a happy family. After eating, we just rest for a while, we played a little and that was really fun. Then after an hour, they finally went back to their dorm and bid a goodbye, thanks as always to us.

Chapter 8

I'm Living Together With B1A4

Oh how sad, my brother and my parents are going to leave now. Thank god B1A4 is free today. So they come in our house to help my parents. And my parents want to talk to them too.

"Jinyoung-ah, does your dorm have a guest room ?", my dad asked and I don't know why, but I still something you know.

"Uhm, yeah I guess", he said unsurely, so he asked the other, "Is there any ?", he scratched his head.

"Yeah there is. I guess it's beside Baro-ah and Sandeul-ah's room", Shinwoo-oppa said.

"Why you are asking Ajosshi ?", Gongchan-oppa asked.

"Can Annchan use that room ?", my dad asked.

"W-What ?", I said in a surprised, and they all look at me.

"Wae ? Is there a problem ?", my brother asked.

"Why do I need to stay in their dorm. I can stay here by myself by the way", I said, pouted. Even though I like them I can't live together with them, because they are all boys you know.

"No you can't. Your parents just wanted to make sure you are in a safe place", Baro-oppa paused. "And we do want it too", he pouted.

"Baro-ah is right. So if you want to stay here for more months, just do it", my mom said.

"A-Arasseo !", I pouted, I don't want to postpone my everlasting living here.

After talking about it, we continued packing my parents things, even my things too. Then they first transfer my things to B1A4 dorm and finally headed to the airport. After an hour, my family finally leaves me here in Seoul together with B1A4.

When the airplane finally gone, we decided to go in a restaurant for our lunch. I feel nervous that time time. Asking why ? It's because I'm hanging around with this five handsome boys that are not normal. I mean they are an idol, they have so many died-hard fans. And I'm sure, once the BANAs recognized them and saw me hanging out with them. My life will going to be a hell. So I keep my eyes in surroundings to observe.

"What are searching for ?", Jinyoung-oppa asked who's sitting next to me.

"Your fans ! I'm scared they will recognize you guys", I whispered, he giggled. "Wae ?", I pouted.

"Don't worry ! We won't let you get hurt by them, right Baro-ah ?", he said and wink.

"W-What ? U-U-Uhm, yeah ! He's absolutely right", he said and can't even look at me.

At least they assure me that I'll be fine together with them. Thankfully, no one recognized them until we left the restaurant. After eating there, we have not already gone home. We decided to spend some time in Park, we go shopping too and hang out anywhere. It was almost dark when we decided to go home.

In the house, everyone showed me the room where I will stay for more months, It's just a plain white room, no more designs anywhere and that looks really boring. When they left me for a moment, I observed more the room, then I finally decided ^^ .

BARO's POV :

While we are lying everywhere in the living room, Annchan suddenly went out of her room. And as usual, she was wearing a mid-size T-Shirt and short. Then she walks towards to Jinyoung-hyung.

"Jinyoung-oppa is it okay if I change the design of the room ?", she said, clasp my palm as a please.

"Oh that's. Yeah it's fine", he said, smile and patted her head like a child.

"Really ? Komwoyo oppa", she said and suddenly hugged Jinyoung-hyung.

'Wah ! Why did she hug him ?', I thought and saw Hyung was shy and shock too.

"Annchan, I want a hug from you too", Sandeul-ah pouted.

'Ne I want it too', I pouted to myself.

Then she stands and let go off Jinyoung-hyung. She walks towards Sandeul-ah and gave him a hug, then whispered "As you wish oppa". She even gave a hug Gongchan-ah and Shinwoo-ah for thanking them. Of course I'm hoping to have a hug from her too, but not expecting too much. But then, I suddenly notice that she is already standing in front of me and commanding me to stand up.

"W-Wae ?", I said, I was nervous and slowly stand up.

And a big hug from her touch my body, that hug made my body feel so paralyzed. Then a sweet voice of her entered into my ears. "Komawoyo Baro-oppa", she said and let go off first. She gave me a sweet smile and that made me more nervous and speechless too.

Her smile, her hug, her style, her attitude, her laugh and everything she do has an effect on me. It can affect my body to get paralyzed, to make my heart beat so fast, to make my mind think so badly (about her) even my soul is reacting when it comes to her.

END.

My first night in B1A4's dorm, or let me say my first night together with B1A4. Wah ! I am really lucky right ? But I feel uncomfortable this night. I can't sleep (*_*) I already rolled backward and forward, up and down in my bed but I can't still sleep. Well, it's not really late at night, since it's just only 9:30 in the evening heh.

I decided to open my laptop and start surfing the net. I open my twitter account and my tumblr (that's my favorite site). I start re-reblog B1A4's picture, more especially Baro-oppa's picture. I chat along with my friends in twitter and didn't mind to check what's new about B1A4 (why do I need right ?). And as a reliably friend and housemate, I did not mention any secrets or facts about them.

I had fun chatting, and I guess I spend my time there until 11:00. Then I click the link home in twitter. Then at the same time, a twit from Baro-oppa popped-out on the screen.

BARO920905 I can't sleep ! (*_*) wae ?

"Eh ? Baro-oopa is still awake ?", I whispered when I read his twit.

Actually, I thought everyone in the house is already sleeping because the surroundings is so peaceful. I tried to mention him, just trying if he will answer it. But as I expected he just ignore it (he didn't even know I'm his followers). I did not even intend to check him in the living room, so I just let it. Then I still spend my time in front of my laptop until 12:00 a.m.

Chapter 9

All Night Long With Baro !

It is now 12:00 in the midnight and I'm still awake. While surfing the net, I suddenly feel hungry so I decided to go outside my room to check some snacks in the kitchen.

BARO's POV :

It is already 12:00 and I'm still awake. Then I suddenly feel hunger so I decided to go outside and check if there's something I can eat in the kitchen. When I open the door, I already saw Annchan in the living room. She was lying on the ground, eating some snacks while surfing the net. Then I start watching her until she noticed me.

"Ah !", she mumbled, sit properly when she saw me. "Baro-oppa why you are still awake ?", she asked, blushing.

"Uhm, I just can't sleep", I said ad has started walking towards her. "And you ? Why you are still awake ?", I asked as I am slowly sitting next to her.

"Just like you, I can't sleep too", she pouted and handed me some snacks. "Want some ?", she offered, I accept.

"Komawoyo", I said, scratching my head and start eating.

At first, an awkward silent covered us (that's always) because she was too busy looking at her laptop. I can't see what she's doing because she was facing me. We're facing each other, so meaning, I can see every reaction of her face.

I can see her smile when something captured her eyes on the screen of the laptop. I don't know what was it. I'm curious though because a bright smile is forming on her lips. And I'm happy to witness every smile of hers. I wanted to ask her what she's doing but I don't want to disturb him either. Then I just let the hours pass by like that. But then, she broke my concentration on her.

"Baro-oppa, still not sleepy ?", she asked, I nodded and thought, 'As long as I can see you are awake, I will stay awake too for you'.

"Wae ? You sleepy now ?", I asked, hoping she's still not.

"Nope ! But don't have any chatmate now", she pouted and a smile form on my lips.

"Then what do you want to do ?", I asked.

"Let's play some games. Can we ?", she asked cheerfully and that was really cute.

"That's fine with me. But what game ?", I asked.

"B1A4's favorite game, the rock paper scissor game", she smiled at me.

"Yeah that's a good idea", I'm full of confidence about the game.

"But there's a consequence to a loser oppa", she smiled like an evil, but cute HA HA.

"Consequence ? What kind of consequence ?", I asked confusedly.

"We should strike hardly the arm of the loser using our two fingers", she explained.

I agreed to what she wanted. I don't want to reject it, because I don't want to make her sad. Then we start playing around, and she was pretty good in it. She keeps on winning for about five times. And my arm is already turning red because of the punishment.

In the 10th try, I finally won. I jump up and down in happiness. Then she lends her arms to me.

"Finally, you also won", her laugh, I pouted.

I was still thinking if I should do the punishment on her. Well, you know I don't want to hurt her.

"Do I really need to do it ?", I asked she nodded. "But what if you get hurt ?", I worried.

"Don't worry. It's fine with me. Don't kill the fun now", she said.

I take a deep breath first and finally landed my fingers on her arm and I guess I struck her arms too hard that made her to shout. She covered her face too, and that made me feel so worried.

"Yah Annchan, you okay ?", I asked concerned, but she did not look at me and answer.

"Yah ! Does it really hurt ?", I asked again, still no response. "Mianhaeyo Annchan. Please don't be mad. And tell me if you are okay", I keep on apologizing.

END.

I joked around at Baro-oppa. I act that what he done to me is really making me feel hurt. I just keep on smiling at myself. Since I covered my face, he can't see it. I was impressed with him because he was really sincere in asking for forgiveness. Then I finally burst into laugh in the last word he said.

"I'll do everything for you. Just forgive me", he said, I laugh, and keep on laughing.

"Mianhaeyo oppa", I said while still giggling. "I'm just joking around, don't be too serious about it", I ended, loot at him and pouted at me and turned around.

"Ne oppa, you mad at me ?", I said, he did not answer me. "Come on, forgive me. Mianhae oppa", I added but still no response, we reversed the situation.

"Oh I guess you are mad at me now. I'm really sorry oppa", I said, stand up and was about to walk back to my room, but he suddenly hold my hand to stop me.

"Yah ! I'm not mad. But are you okay ? Is your arms not hurting ?", he asked and I feel that he really cares, so I sat back next to him.

"Mianhaeyo oppa", I bow. "It's not hurting", I smile. "I'm a brave girl you know", I added, he giggled.

"Maybe your right", he said. "I'm glad it's not hurting", he added, patted my head, I blush.

"Shall we continue the game ?", I asked, he nodded.

It was already 3:00 in the morning and still playing. Around 3:45, we finally decided to stop playing. We both finally feel so tired. We rested in the back of each other for a while before going back to our own room.

"Ne oppa, thanks for spending your time with me", I said, he smirked.

"Your welcome, and thanks too", he said and that's the last thing I know.

BARO's POV :

I feel tired, but I can't understand how my body reacts in our position. I feel sleepy too, but because she was resting on my back, I feel I'm not tired and sleepy at all.

"Ne oppa, thanks for spending your time with me", she said, I smirked.

"Your welcome, and thanks too", I said and that's the last thing I know.

Chapter 10

Blood Type A's POV :))

SHINWOO's POV :

I'm the first person who awake in the rest of the members. I did not intend to wake up my roommate Jinyoung and Gongchan because I know they were tired and want to ever slept.

Since the wash room is on outside the room, I decided to go outside to wash up myself. But when I open the door, I suddenly saw something unbelievable that made me shock. So I slam close the door that made Jinyoung-ah awake. Even the maknae, but I guess he tried to ignore it.

END.

JINYOUNG's POV :

While sleeping peacefully, I suddenly heard the door slam. So it made me awake. I open my eyes a little to check what is it. Then I saw Shinwoo-ah standing beside it. His face expression really looks so weird so I tried to ask him.

"What's the problem with you ?", I asked, and he was just pointing something outside.

He just keeps pointing something that made me feel too curious. So I stand up from lying on my bed and walk towards him.

"What's in there ?", I asked, and was about to open the door, but Gongchan suddenly speak.

END.

GONGCHAN's POV :

I heard someone slam the door but I did not mind it and was about to back on dreaming. But then, I heard Jinyoung-hyung's voice. They seemed talking about something. It made me feel curious though, so I decided to wake up and sat on my bed for a while.

"What's the problem Hyungs ?", I asked both of them.

"I don't know either. Shinwoo-ah is not answering me", Jinyoung-hyung said, then I look at Shinwoo-hyung and walk towards them.

"Let's just check it out together", He said.

END.

SANDEUL's POV :

When I awake, I noticed that Baro-ah is not on his bed. I first stretched my arms in the air, and ready to go outside the room to check the other. When I open the door, the door of the hyungs and maknae suddenly opened at the same time. So I approached to them first.

"Good morning. Do you guys see Baro ?", I asked. "And by the way, why the expressions of your face are so weird ?", I added.

"We don't know too ! But Shinwoo-ah can answer you", Jinyoung-ah said.

"What is it Shinwoo-hyung ?", I asked.

"You are looking for Baro-ah right ?", he first asked, I nodded. "Then look there", he said and pointing something in the living room.

We look out what is it, and when we saw it, our eyes got to widen. Why ? Well, we just saw Annchan and Baro-ah lying on the ground closer to each other. Then we wash up ourselves quickly and go back to the living room to see them. We are thinking it's just a dream but it's not. They both look so tired, and they are sleeping peacefully so we just let them sleep.

Maybe we really did not disturb them, but an idea suddenly comes in my mind. The thing that the member done to me before, remember ? So I have already gone back to my room to grab my phone.

"What are you going to do ?", Shinwoo-hyung asked.

"I will take a picture of them", I said and gave them a smile.

"Ha ! That's a good idea", Jinyoung-hyung approval, what a bad leader HA HA.

Then I start taking pictures of them. We even take a picture one by one together with them. Of course I did not share it on twitter. Because for us, it is too private memories. And it can be a news to others you know, I don't wants Annchan to be involved. Then we really let them sleep. We sat on the sofa, we make fun of them by watching them on that situation.

END.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 11

Going to WM Entertainment

I know I over slept as always, but it's weird. It feels like my body is aching. I first sense the surroundings and I can hear some voice. I was thinking it was my parents and my brother. I was about to let it and continue sleeping. But I suddenly heard Gongchan-oppa's laugh.

'Wah ! Did I say Gongchan-oppa's laugh', I suddenly thought of myself. Then my heart starts beating so fast when I finally remember that I am here in B1A4's dorm. Then I open my eyes and got a shock.

BARO's POV :

I still feel so sleepy, but the other seemed too noisy and that was somewhat irritable. Then I slowly opened my eyes. When it is already open, I saw Annchan lying next to me and our face is too close with each other. Then her eyes suddenly open. And because we are both surprised, we quickly stand up and saw everyone watching us. We look at each other and blush.

"You guys are finally awake !", Sandeul-ah said, and look serious.

"Baro-ah, wash yourself now and explain this", Jinyoung-hyung said, and he look somewhat mad.

I already followed him. Then I saw Annchan went back to her room too. Since there's a wash room inside her room. Then we both face them again.

"Start now", Jinyoung-hyung said, I gulp before I start.

"Uh, we can't sleep last night and we played along here. Maybe we did not notice that we fall asleep here", I explained, still blushing.

"Y-Yeah that's the only thing that happened jinyoung-oppa", Annchan consent, and we can't look to each other.

"Is that really so ?", he asked, we both nodded. "Baro-ah go change your clothes now, you too Annchan", he added.

END.

I was so scared when Jinyoung-oppa look so serious and mad at us. He looks mad, but seems like it was only fake. But I know that he was just worried. Then I followed his command. I take a shower first and change my clothes. This time, I'm wearing a skinny jeans, pink T-shirt and a pair of white rubber shoes, then I face them again.

"Nice outfit Annchan", Gongchan-oppa said when he saw me.

"Chincha ? Komawoyo Gongchan-oppa", I said. "Where are we going by the way ?", I asked.

"You are coming with us to WM Entertainment", Shinwoo-oppa said.

"W-What ? Is that okay ?", I asked and feel nervous.

"Yeah ! Don't worry our president and manager already know about you", Jinyoung-oppa said and smiled.

After an hour, Baro-oppa finally came out from his room. And as always, he made me impressed in his fashion. He is really handsome or maybe cute, cool in my eyes. Then the manager came too. I introduce myself to him and he seems really nice. And we finally go ahead to the WM Entertainment.

When we arrived, everyone welcomed me nicely and feels like I'm part of the Entertainment for too long. It was happy to be there, but when we were in the B1A4's practice room, the president suddenly came in.

"Good morning boys", he greeted, and I was just sitting in the corner.

"Good morning", they greeted back.

"Uhm, excuse me miss", he suddenly said.

"U-Uhm, you talking to me ?", I said pointing myself, he nodded, I approached to them.

"Is the Annchan you were talking ?", he first asked the boys, they nodded.

"A-Annyeonghasaeyo, Song Ann Chan imnida. Manaseo bangapsupnida", I said and bow about 90 degrees.

"Nice to meet you too", he said and shake our hands. "You look cool and cute. Can you sing ?", he asked.

"I-i guess, but a little bit only", I said.

"Can you sing for us ?", he pleased.

Then I did what he requests. I start singing the song only learned bad things. They just keep on listening to the ending of the song. Then the manager applauds to me and speak.

"Wow ! She have good voice", he start, and walk towards us. "Baro's future girlfriend is really great", he said, everyone laugh, I blush.

"Manager hyung don't teased us around", he pouted, and did not even intend to look at me. Aw !

"Chincha ? If she is the one who will be Baro's girlfriend then that's fine with me", he joked, and laughs too.

"T-That's impossible to happen", I said, rolled my eyes on Baro-oppa.

"De ? You sure ? Then lets see", the President said.

That time passes by just teasing me and Baro-oppa. It is really making me feel so ashamed, but happy. Especially by seeing Baro-oppa blushing. And a little bit making me feel hurt too. Because you know, he keeps on saying a word that is hurting my heart. Then I'm just doing the same thing too. Keep on pretending and denying that I don't like him even the truth is I'm crazy in love with him.

Then their practice for their new MV finally started. It's nice to watch them practicing. But staying there for an hour like that is making me feel sleepy. I'm a person who is easy to feel the boredom he he. But I still stayed there until lunch time.

At lunch time, we ate together in the room. Everyone is happy eating in the room. Some are telling some jokes, and expect that some of that jokes is corny. Then the lunch time finally done. We just rest for a moment, and finally they are ready to continue their practice. But I excuse them for a moment.

"Uhm excuse me oppa !", I said, they look back.

"Wae ? Is there a problem ?", Sandeul-ah asked.

"Nope ! But I want to walk along outside, can I ?", I asked their permission.

"Can you go alone ? If you want I can go with you", Jinyoung-oppa offered.

"No oppa ! You stay here and continue practicing", I said. "I'm fine. I'll be back later, or maybe go home first by myself", I added, did not even wait for the answer. I waved my hands, thank them and already left.

Chapter 12

A Stalker ?

BARO's POV :

When she leaves, it's weird. Why ? I don't even know. I just know is, I can't concentrate on what we're doing. Even the other member can't concentrate, that's what I observed. Then manager hyung approached to us and sigh.

"If you guys are worried for her, then follow her", he sighed for the second time.

"But we can't stop practicing", Shinwoo-ah said, and he was right.

"Then at least one of you", manager hyung suggest.

"That's right", Jinyoung-hyung said. "Baro-ah can you ?", He asked.

"Me ? Wae ? Why it should be me ?", I asked even I wanted to do it though.

"Because you are her future boyfriend", Sandeul joked.

"Or maybe husband", Gongchan added, they simply giggled.

"Just do it. Go follow her now. Or do you want me to do it ?", Jinyoung-hyung said.

"A-Arasseo !", I said, because I don't want him to do it heh.

I start looking for her in the street because I'm worried too. I'm full of disguised this time because I don't want to be recognized by anyone now. I'm not even sure if she is already familiar in Seoul now. I walk along the street and was looking everywhere. I did not intend to text her because I don't want to show to her that I am worried. I just keep on searching and finally saw her. It is easy to look for her because of her different skin color and because of her style.

This time, I did not intend to walk towards her. Instead, I secretly followed her and watching her from the back. And because I'm wearing some disguised, I thought that she'll not be able to recognize me.

END.

I entered another shop in the second time. The shop is full of cute accessories and things that can use for decoration of my room. I bought some and went outside after to find more shop. While walking outside I suddenly felt a bad sense that made me feel nervous, but just a little.

Do you guys already experience the feeling that feels like someone is following you ? And watching you from the back ? Well that's what I sense in a moment. Then I planned something to make sure if there's really.

When I saw a huge of people in one shop, I already run faster there (I'm good at running). When I reached it, I already hide myself to look for. Then I saw a guy wearing a weird outfit and looks like looking for someone to. And when that guy look where I am, I suddenly think that he looks really familiar.

Then I keep my eyes on him. I tried to observe him for a minute and finally recognized him. It was Baro-oppa. I've been able to recognize him because of the T-shirt he was wearing. But if I did not determined by that, there's a chance that I will not recognize him. It's because he is full of disguised on him.

I planned for a second time. I decided to joke around with him again. I secretly walk closer to him from his back while he is busy looking for me, I guess. When I'm already closer to him, I start what I planned.

"Wah ! It's Baro-oppa", I shout a little, but because there's a huge of people it's not really clear to everyone but only to him.

"W-Where is he ?", he said, panicked, fixed himself and did not intend to look back.

"You ! You are Baro-oppa, right ?", I continued joking.

"I-I'm not Baro. And who is he by the way ?", he keeps on denying.

So I patted his back and finally face him. He looks surprised when he saw me. He breath in a relief and pouted to me. I smiled at him, he gave me a sad expression, then I pinched his chubby cheeks, I giggled.

"Aw ! That hurt", he said and massage his face. "And don't even scare me by doing that thing", he added, I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you scared of your fans ? What a bad idol", I said, rolled my eyes on him.

"T-That's not what I mean. I love them ! I do really", he said, scratched his head.

"Yeah I know", I said, turned around. "What are you doing here by the way ? Are you looking for me ?", I said without a doubt.

"Nothing !", he said. "And I'm not following you. Why do I ?", he murmured.

"Really ? Then see you later, I gotta go", I said.

BARO's POV :

Pabo ! Why I keep on denying sigh. When she was about to leave, I tried to stop her.

"W-Wait !", I said.

"Wae ?", she asked, I feel nervous. "Want to go with me ?", she said and finally face me.

"C-Can I ?", I said like a child, she nodded. "Then can I help you too ? I carry all your things", I asked.

"Uhm, are you sure about that ?", she asked, and I just took all the things in her.

Then we go everywhere to buy all the things she needs. I tried to help her to pick the best one if she is in trouble about it.

Chapter 13

Is It A Date Too ?

BARO's POV :

I was happy With her. Happy watching her walking like a child. Happy to see her sweet smile everytime something cute captured her eyes. And I am happier everytime she looks so sad because of diffulculties to choose the cutest one. I am happy about it because I can change that sadness into a happy face by helping her.

"Is this all the things you need ?", I asked.

"Yeah ! Komawoyo Baro-oppa", she said and gave me a hug. Wah ! That hug that can make my body paralyzed.

"Y-Your welcome Annchan. Should we go home now ?", I asked, covered myself for a moment because I feel so shy.

"Uh yeah let's go now. But just to leave the goods in the house", she said.

"Eh ?", I look back at her and was confused about what she said. "What do you mean ?", I asked , she smile.

"What I mean is, let's just change our clothes", she paused.

"Then ?", I still don't get what she wants.

"Then, since we still have time. Let's go out together again", she said, start walking away while I am following her. "Let's go out together because I want to treat you as my thank you", she finally continue, stop, face me and smile at me.

'Let's go together again', that's what she said. I know it's crazy but for me, it's like we're going on a date. She did not ask me anymore if I want to or not. Actually, she also no longer need to ask.

Then we have already gone home. We rest for a while, then finally start taking a bath for the second time. I feel so excited and feels like I'm the girl now.

END.

I can't believe it ! Where did I get the courage to ask him like that ? I feel so embarrassed about it. But happy and crazy to think that I have a date with Baro-oppa. Well, I think it also look like that.

When I finished preparing myself, I have already gone outside my room and saw Baro-oppa waiting in the living room. So I approached to him.

"Are you ready oppa ?", I asked, he nodded. "Then let's go now", I invited.

Then we went outside again, we walk along the street this time. He was wearing a disguise that's why he can be recognizable. When I saw an ice cream shop, I already pulled him and go there.

BARO's POV :

Annchan pulled me to the ice cream shop. Certainly, she was holding my hand, and I can feel her smooth and warm palm. Then she goes over to a lady and look at the menu.

"I like chocolate ice cream", she said. "How about you oppa ?", she asked.

"Same as you", I said, then the lady giggled.

"Wae ?", she asked confused.

"Mianhae ma'am. It's jut you're a cute couple", the lady said, us both blush.

"U-Uh, komawoyo !", I said, and happy to know that we can be a cute couple.

"By the way what's your order ?", she asked.

"Two chocolate ice cream please", Annchan said.

Then we choose a table where we can sit. Then a man serves the ice cream we ordered. Eating ice cream together with her is really great. I can't feel any boredom because she was talkative and fun to be with. And being with her, it can make me forget I'm an idol. I didn't mind the huge people surround us. Until a group of girl approached to us.

"Is that you Baro-oppa ?", the girl said.

'What the ! How did she recognize me', I thought. "N-No …..", I was cut off by Annchan.

"What are you saying ?", Annchan said and stand up.

"He is our Baro-oppa. Why are you hanging out with him ? Who are you ?", the girl said, I was about to speak, but Annchan look so gladiatorial.

"Your Baro-oppa ?", she said. "He is not yours, and no one owns him though", she added. "And for your information, he is not Baro", she comes closer to me.

"Really ?", the girl said and still not believing her.

"Yeah he is not", she said, touch my face and observed it so close to me and that made my heart beat so fast. "He maybe look like Baro-oppa, but my boyfriend is more handsome than him", she ended, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows on the girls.

My heart beats faster to what she said. But I need to hide it, I need to pretend I'm not blushing but is that possible ? But I really need to make those girls believes on us and leave us alone. So I stand up beside Annchan.

"Yeah ! My girlfriend is right. I am not Baro", I lied, mianhae.

"Really ? But you really look like him", the girl said, and still trying to observe me.

"And you guys are not looking like a couple", the other girl said and smirked.

"Is that so ?", I said and make a sweet move.

I come closer to Annchan and kissed her on her cheeks. I know she was shocked and I feel sorry about it. I don't even know If after this is I can still have a courage to face her. But I'm happy with what I've done to her. And that's the one thing I can assure of. Then I face her and simply sign an apologized.

"You saw ? We're a couple. Don't disturb our date and leave us alone", she said.

"You win. But if I proved that he is Baro-oppa, we'll going to make your life a hell", the girl said.

Then they finally leave us alone. We sat back in our seats and an awkward silent covered us. I was looking at her, but she's not even trying to look at me.

END.

Chapter 14

A Real Date :))

I am not really madatn what Baro-oppa done to me. Actually it made me happy. I was just for shock of what he did to me that's why. It feels like it made me lose my concentration. I mean I lost my mind for a moment. I guess it's like that. But then, he made me back to reality.

"Yah ! Annchan, you mad at me ?", he asked and look so sad. "I'm sorry for what I've done earlier", he said, bow about 90 degrees.

"B-Baro-oppa, don't be sorry", I said. "I-I'm not mad at all", I blush.

"Chincah ?", he said, just to make sure.

"Y-Yeah ! What you've done just made me get into shock", I explained.

"Oh I see", he said and look down. "I'm really sorry about it. I promise not to do it anymore", he said, raised his right arm as a sign.

I giggled at him. It sounds sad you know, but happy to know that he is respecting me. Then I stand and walk over to him and patted his head.

BARO's POV :

I made a promise to her because I don't want to break her trust in me. And I don't want her to ignore me either. Then she giggled, she walks over to me and patted my head. I look up at her, and she smile at me.

"Ne oppa, since we are already here and already pretending as a girlfriend and boyfriend. Why don't we go on a real date now ?", she said and a bright smile form in my lips. I stand next to her.

"That's what I'm thinking too. You just made it speak before me", I lied and smile at her. "Shall we ?", I asked and offered my arms for her to hold on.

"Let's go", she said cheerfully, she put her arms around my arms and we walk along the street like that.

I'm happy walking along like that. Everyone is looking at us, and they all look feel so envy on us. Then we go to the mall but only planned to just hang out there. But this girl with me love to buy cute things. One of the stores in the mall is a couple stores. Because of the excitement she did not even notice that it was like that. Then a couple bracelet captured her eyes.

"Ne oppa, it looks cute right ?", she said, I smile at her.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you like it ?", the sales lady asked.

"Let me think", she said, think and observe the bracelet.

"Ma'am that bracelet is one of our unique design", she said, then look at me. "How about you sir ? Don't you want to buy it for your girlfriend ?", she added, I blush then Annchan come closer to me.

"Ne oppa, what do you think ? I do really like it", she said and whispered to me. "It can be our friendship chain, if you only want".

She looks at me with a puppy eyes. I simply smile at her and look back to the sales lady.

"Ne, we're going to buy it", I said, and look at Annchan.

"Okay sir", she said, fix the bracelet in its case and handed it to us. "Thank you ma'am and sir", she bow.

END.

Baro-oppa is the one who pays for it even I keep on telling I'm going to pay for it. The bracelet is really nice, the sales lady said it is unique, but for me it is not. The design is just simple, but it both has a broken heart hanging on it. It captured my eyes because of it.

"Eh I'm in love with you ?", I said when I notice a word indicated on the broken heart. And thought that what indicated on it is true, then I look at Baro-oppa.

"Wae ?", he said and pick the bracelet on me. "Can't believe you are in love with me ?", he joked while putting the bracelet on my left arm.

I just gave him a fake smile and pick the bracelet that is belong to him. I read the word indicated on it too. And that made me smile.

"Ne oppa, want to wear it too ?", I asked first.

"Of course. I buy it because I want to wear it", he said and done putting the bracelet on me.

"Ne oppa, it's true that I can't believe that I am in love with you", I start and also putting the bracelet on him. "But I can't more believe that you are crazy in love with me", I added, laugh and done.

"W-What ?", he said, and check the word on it. "This can't be true", he added, and that made me feel hurt, but pretend not and just laugh at him.

"Just accept the truth oppa", I said, he pouted.

Then I pulled him again everywhere until I saw a picture booth. And we take a lot of pictures of us. Some became a stolen picture because he was acting he was shy and don't want to take a picture. While in the other picture, we look so perfect. I mean we look sweet in the picture and feels like we're a real couple. Finally done taking pictures, we both have a copy of it. Then we go outside the booth and a lot of teenage were looking at us.

They keep on murmuring, "They are so cute couple", "They look so sweet", "What a perfect couple", "That girl is so lucky. Her boyfriend is so handsome", that's the thing I heard and that made me feel happy and shy too.

Then I thought and look at Baro-oppa, 'Ne Baro-oppa, I am happy that I got a chance to be with you. And I'm happy to have you oppa as my boyfriend for this day. And I hope this relation of us will be a real one'.

BARO's POV :

When we came out to the picture booth a lot of teenage were looking at us. I can hear some girls murmuring. But I more focus on the boys, they keep on saying "Is they a couple ?", "That girl is so cute I like her", "That guy is so lucky", "I hope I'm the one standing beside that girl". That's what I can hear, then I look at Annchan.

I suddenly thought, 'Ne Annchan, thanks for giving me this such kind of feeling. I want you to know how you mean to me now but I'm too half-hearted to do it. I hope this relationship will someday become a real one. Because being with you is one the happiest thing I've ever had', but then, she broke my thought with here eye-to-eye contact.

"Ne oppa, come on ! Everyone is looking at us now. Its so embarrassing", she said and panicked. "Does they recognized you ?", she added.

"Yeah maybe", I said and smiled. "Let's go", I said, hold her hand tightly and start walking out.

Then a thought came in my mind again, 'And it doesn't even matter if they recognized me. Because as long as I'm with you, no one and nothing can make me stop to have this chance to be with you. And for me, being with you is the first thing I can be proud of too'.

END.

Chapter 15

Blood Type A's POV

JINYOUNG's POV :

It was already 7:00 P.M. It's about time to go home now. I was waiting a text from Baro-ah but I did not receive even once. And it made me feel worried, so I tried to text him for the 5th time.

TO : BARO

FROM : JINYOUNG

Yah Hambaro. Why you are not texting us ? Where are you now ? And how's Annchan ?

But still no respond. So I asked everyone to fix their self. Then we already leave.

END.

GONGCHAN's POV :

Jinyoung-hyung is really worried about Baro-ah and Annchan. So we already leave in the Entertainment. While in our way home. I tried to text both of them.

TO : BARO

FROM : GONGCHAN

Baro-ah come on we need your reply. Hyung is too worried now.

TO : ANNCHAN

FROM : GONGCHAN

Ne dongsaeng-ah, are you in our home now ? Reply us please. We are too worried now.

I wait for their respond. But just like Jinyoung-hyung, I did not receive any respond too.

END.

SHINWOO's POV :

When we arrived, we already run towards our room. Jinyoung opened the door as fast as he can. Then we entered the house, the house sounds so peaceful.

"I'm going to check Annchan", Jinyoung said.

"Arasseo. We'll check Baro-ah here", I said.

END.

SANDEUL's POV :

Jinyoung-hyung entered Annchan's room, while we entered my room. I switch on the light first, and there we saw Baro-ah lying in his bed. He looks so tired, but there's a weird smile on his face.

"Should we wake up him ?", I asked.

"No ! Just let him sleep for now. Let's go check Annchan and Jinyoung now", Shinwoo-hyung said, so I let it.

Then we quietly go outside the room and entered Annchan's room.

"Hyung is she here ?", Gongchan asked.

"SSSHHH", Jinyoung hyung sign, and walk over to us. "She's already sleeping. Is Baro-ah already there ?", he asked.

"Yeah ! And he was already sleeping too", Shinwoo-hyung said.

"Okay just let them for now. We'll ask Baro-ah what happened in the morning", Jinyoung-hyung said.

"Then can we sleep now too ?", I asked, he nodded.

Then I have already gone back to my room because I feel so sleepy too and tired. When I was about to sleep, I suddenly notice something on Baro's arm. I come closer to him and look at it. It was a bracelet and looks like a couple bracelet.

An idea comes in my mind. But for now, good night. I'm really sleepy now. Next time I will make sure to monitor them. So I can know what is happening between them.

END.

Chapter 16

Sandeul's Observation

When I awake, I rubb my eyes, stretched my arms and sit for a moment. Then I look at Baro-ah bed, he is still sleeping. Then I notice the bracelet for the second time. I come closer to him again to check it. It looks new, and seems for a couple. I look at the pendant on it and it made me amaze.

"I am crazy in love with you", I whispered when I read what indicated on it.

Then I start thinking to make some planned. But I am just being to observe and monitor every action of them. Then I go out the room and saw everyone in the living room together with Annchan. I first wash up myself and hang out with them too.

"Good morning everyone", I greet them and sit next to Annchan.

"Good morning Sandeul-oppa", she greeted back. "Want some ?", she offered the food she eats.

"Thanks Annchan", I said and accept the food, then I notice a familiar bracelet on her arm.

"Your welcome oppa", she smiled at me.

"Ne Annchan, your bracelet", I said, she looks back at me.

"This ?", she said and showed it to me.

"Yeah ! It looks so gorgeous. Can I take a look ?", I asked, she nodded.

I observe it and I was right. The bracelet somewhat looks same to Baro's bracelet too. I check the pendant on it and read what indicated on it. "I'm in love with you".

"Does it's really gorgeous ?", she asked, I smile.

"Yeah it is. When did you buy it ?", I asked, but Baro-ah suddenly come out of our room.

Baro-ah is finally awake. He rub his eyes and look at us. Then a smile form on his lips, that smile is for Annchan. He goes to the washroom and then joined to us in the living room.

"Good morning everyone", he said. "Good morning Annchan", he added.

"Good morning Baro-oppa", she greeted back, and her smile on him is really different from us.

Then Jinyoung-hyung suddenly speak.

"Ne Baro-ah", he starts. "I was sending a message to you yesterday, why you are not responding ?", he asked.

"Um", Baro-ah seems not know how to answer him.

"Ne oppa, Baro-oppa was with me yesterday and was carrying all the things I buy. That's the reason, I guess", she suddenly speak.

"Yeah that's right. And because when we went home, I already fell asleep so I did not get a chance to respond to your message. Mianhae hyung", he explained and apologize.

"How about you Annchan. I send a message to you too and did not respond to. Wae ?", Gongchan asked.

"My reason is the same on what Baro-oppa's reason", she said.

"Enough. It's okay by the way. As long as you are safe it's fine. But be sure to assure us first so we don't have to be worried", Jinyoung-hyung said, they nodded.

This time I did not intend to mention the bracelet. I just let it because I still want to observe them, and want to witness a cheesy moment too ha ha.

As the day passes by, I can see how they really close with each other now. They are even sweet with each other. I can see everything because my eye is always kept on them. In our free day, we decided to go on a picnic. During our picnic, Baro-ah and Annchan seems to have their own world. I mean they seem have a date even though they are with us.

They are talking by themselves only, playing some games and everything. While I'm busy watching them, the other suddenly comes closer to me.

"They are so sweet right ?", Gongchan asked.

"And did you guys notice their bracelet ? It seems a couple bracelet", Shinwoo-hyung said.

"Do you think they have a relation now ?", Jinyoung-hyung speak out too.

"You guys are observing them too ?", I asked, they nodded.

Then we just keep our eyes on them. Until they finally noticed us and approached to us.

"What's the problem ?", Annchan asked.

"Why you guys are looking at us like that ?", Baro-ah asked.

"N-Nothing ! We just feel so envy", Gongchan pouted.

"Yeah ! Because you guys are only hanging out with each other. We notice too that you two are too close and sweet with each other now", Jinyoung-hyung said and we all nodded.

"And you guys don't even care on the people surround you", I pouted.

"That's not true oppa", Annchan said, blush.

"That's the truth", Jinyoung-hyun said.

"That's why we don't want to disturb both of you. We don't want to bother you", Shinwoo-hyung added too.

"M-Mianhae oppas", Anncha keep on apologizing while Baro-ah is keep on asking "What's the problem about it ?".

Then we turned away to them. But we are not mad. We're just planning how to prove that they already have a relation. Well, I love to plan ha ha. They do love it too.

We planned, planned, planned. Um, ha ha BLOCKMAIL ? Hmm. We planned that's all. It is a bad plan, but we just want to help them to hi hi.

And what we planned is, set them apart with each other until we can make them tell everything. I mean, like a confession that we can witness and can ever ever forget.

But what's this ? We did not even already start what we planned. Why Annchan seems trying to ignore Baro-ah ?

Chapter 17

I lied And Keep On Lying

BARO's POV :

It's been 1 month since Annchan live in our dorm. And I'm happy that we became close now. I was just thinking if she's still having a plan to go back to their country. I know I'm selfish, but I'm hoping she doesn't have a plan to -

But what's happening all of a sudden ? It seems that she's ignoring me. What happen !

"Ne Baro-ah, what are you thinking ?", Sandeul said.

"And where's Annchan ?", Gongchan asked.

"Why you asking me ?", I said. "I don't know either", I added and look somewhere else, then I saw Jinyoung-hung with Annchan.

"Ah there they are." Sandeul said when he notices them, then he walks over to them.

I made myself follow them. Coming closer to them, I was looking at her. She looks to have fun with Jinyoung-hung. And that made me feel jealous. Then I excuse to them.

"What is it ?" Jinyoung-hyung is the one who respond.

"U-Uhm" I can't continue what I want to say. Because I can see that she's avoid looking at me. "N-Nothing ! Never mind it" I said and gone outside the house.

END.

I know you guys are confused why I suddenly ignoring him. He didn't do anything bad to me. But the member seemed caught me and find out my true feelings for Baro-ah. I know how simple my reason is. But I'm a person that too afraid to tell the truth about it.

FLASHBACK

After the picnic, we went home together. In the house, Baro-oppa is the first one who fell asleep. While I and the other stay awake and spend our time in the living room.

"Ne Annchan, you and Baro-ah seems really sweet and close with each other now than before" Shinwoo-oppa said.

"Chincha ?" I said. "That's not what I think" I added.

"Chincha ?" Sandeul-oppa said and hold my arm. "Then what is the meaning of this couple bracelet ?" he asked, then I blush and remain silent.

"Are you guys have a relation now ?", Jinyoung-oppa asked, I thought, 'Wah ! What am I going to say', I was panicking.

"That's bad" Gongchan-oppa said.

"No ! We don't have a relation. We're just friendlier" my heart seems stop beating. "I'm telling the truth" I added.

"Don't worry it's okay Annchan" Shinwoo-oppa said, trying to act that it's really okay.

"No ! It's not okay" I said in a high pitch voice. "I know what's wrong and what's right" I added and feels like my body is shaking because of the hurt and nervous I can feel.

"W-What are you saying Dongsaeng-ah" Sandeul-oppa asked.

"Nothing" I said. "Can I go back to my room now ?" I asked and they just nodded.

JINYOUNG's POV :

I know she's telling the truth. But why is she acting that way ? Why she's keeping on denying her feelings for Baro ? Does she think its wrong ? Does she think we won't allow their relation ? I sigh.

"Jinyoung-hyung, what happened to her ?" Gongchan-maknae asked.

"I don't know too" I said, but also thinking a solution about it.

"Hyung I guess we hurt her feelings" Sandeul-ah said.

"I guess that too" Shinwoo-ah said.

Then we decided to go back in our own rooms and sleep.

END.

On the next day, the embarrassing feeling is still with me. Especially when the member is looking at me everytime Baro-oppa is approaching to me or anything. They seemed monitoring me and that made me feel irritable and shy.

I can't help but to be shy. They are not teasing me or anything. But the way I think about their look is different. Until I find myself completely trying to ignore Baro-oppa. What I'm doing is just like what I did to my close friends before. And I know that I will regret it at last.

END OF FLASHBACK.

I sigh in a relief. Feels like I want to go back now in the Philippines because of what's happening here now. I hate this kind of feeling. But thinking that I will not go to see him again really hurting me. I don't want to be parted with him, but I can't be with him too because we are different.

In my deep thought, Jinyoung-oppa suddenly break it and sat next to me.

"Annchan, is there a problem ?" he asked.

"Nothing oppa", I said and gave him a little smile.

"Don't lie to me", he said. "Is it about Baro-ah ?", he asked.

"N-No oppa ! Why do I need to have a problem about him" I denied, and smirked.

"I already know you Annchan. Don't deny it anymore" he said. "Sorry but I already caught you. I know from the very first that you like him" he added and my eyes got bigger.

"Okay oppa, you win. I admit it. But it's just because I am his fans, and your fan also", I said, still trying to deny it.

"Is it the only reason ?" he asked, I nodded. "Then tell me how much you like me" he added.

"Uhm, I like you 100 %. That's how much I like you. I like you too because you are handsome, have a sweet smile, good composer and have a good voice" I said.

"Is that all ? Baro-ah also have that. But tell me how much you like him to" he said.

"Baro-oppa" I said, he raised his eyebrows waiting for my answer. But I can't think too much about it. And then a thought comes in my mind.

'Being with him is the best. It makes my heart jump because of happiness. But I can't describe how much I like him. All I know is I like him there's no need for a reason about it'

"U-Uhm" I whispered, don't know what I'm going to say.

"See ! You can't answer me. It's because no words can explain how much you like him. And because the way you like me and the way you like him is really have a big difference" he said and pinched my cheeks.

"Don't deny it anymore. Because you're just hurting yourself" he added and leave.

I guess he is right. But I still don't want to confess it. I know it is wrong. Be with him is only a big illusion and can only happen in dreams. And that's the one thing that really impossible to happen. I also know that there's no chance for him to fall in love in a simple girl like me.

I know how hard to accept that fact. But I need to. And the only thing I know how to escape from him is to ignore him or maybe really need to go back in my own country. But is there still a chance that I can forget him or even ease my love for him ?

BARO's POV :

When I went back to our dorm, I saw Annchan sitting on a sofa by herself. She looks so sad and in a deep thought. I did not mind that she's ignoring me, so I walk closer to her and sit next to her.

"Ne Annchan" I said and she looks surprised when she looks at me.

"B-Baro-oppa" she said and stand up to leave, but I stop her.

"Tell me why you ignoring me" I said, holding her hands tightly.

"I-I'm not ignoring you. I'm just busy now-a-day" she said.

"Busy ? I don't think you are. Please tell me the reason" I said.

"I'm planning to go back in the Philippines. That's why" she said and tried to let go off of me and went back to her room.

"Go back to the Philippines ?" I whispered. "Going back there and going to leave with this such kind of situation. Is she kidding me ?" I smirked .

And a thought comes in my mind, 'I hope you know how it hurts me every time you are ignoring me. How can I confess my own feelings to you now. Now that you are telling me you were planning to leave. Why you are suddenly trying to break my heart into pieces ? Why !'

Then I just remain sitting on a sofa. Keep my eyes in her room. Hoping she will go outside again, but then she did not until the other finally came.

END.

Chapter 18

Plan

I go back to my rom and did not intend to go outside anymore. I feel sorry for lying to him. I don't even want to leave here with this situation. But I don't have the courage now, that's the problem. I can't face him now anymore. I feel so shy to him and I feel mad to myself to let me to be close to him.

JINyoung's POV : (til end of the chapter)

When I left Annchan alone, I was with the other/ We just walk along even Baro-ah is ot with us. We don't even know here he is. As we went back home, there we saw Baro-ah sitting on the sofa. He look so down so we approached to him.

"Yah ! What's the matter ?" I asked.

"Hyung, do you know why Annchan is trying to ignore me ?" he asked directly, and I guess I know the reason.

"Uhm, I don't know" I lied, but I think its because Annchan think that we were trying to stop her for being close to him.

"Ne Baro-ah, tell us, do you like Dongsaeng-ah ?" Sandeul-ah asked.

The silence first covered us. But then, he look at us with a teary eye and tried to speak.

"Yeah ! I like her. I do really like her" he said.

"Since when ?" Gongchan-ah asked.

"Since the first time we met her" he said.

"Then why don't you confess it to her ?" Shinwoo-hyung suggest.

"How can I ?" and a tears finally fall from his eyes. "She's ignoring me now and she said she was planning to go back in philippines" he added, what a crying boy.

I thought, 'Going back to philippines ? As I remember I already asked her about that before. And she saud that she's still want to aty here for more months. Aww it seems that she really want to ignore him'.

"Really ? Aww, that's bad" Sandeul-ah said.

"Did she tell when ?" I asked, and a plan is already coming in my mind.

"She did not tell me when" he said, meaning it's not really true.

"It's okay Baro-ah" Gongchan said, trying to comfort him.

We just keep on talking about it. We finally success in our first mission. We allready proved that both of them is in love with each other. What a mess and bad we are right heh.

On the next day, we can see how Annchan trying to avoid Baro-ah. While Baro-ah seems in a pain. And I feel really sorry about it. I promise to ask for their forgiveness after thus. Then I gathered the other member and start planning.

"Guys we need to fix this problem that we start" I said and sigh.

"Jinyoung is right. They both in a pain now" Shinwoo-hyung agreed.

"Then what are we going to do now ?" Gongchan asked, and look feel sorry about it too.

"Remember what Baro-ah told to us ?" I asked.

"About what ?" Shinwoo-ah asked.

"About Annchan's plan" I said.

"Yeah I remember" Gongchan and Sandeul unite.

"Then what about that ?" Shinwoo-hyung asked.

"We can use that. But we need to lie again" I sigh.

"Wah ! We are full of sin to them now" Sandeul pouted and look down.

"Don't worry. Let's just fix them and ask for their forgiveness after" I said to give them a courage.

"Yeah ! We can do it" Sandeul-ah said.

Then we finally start planning everything. I can say that this plan of us is nice but still bad. I'm just hoping that this plan will work.

Weeks had pass and we are now ready to start what we planned. Since it is our practice day, Anchan did not come with us. She choose to stay in the dorm. In the afternoon, we were about going back to entertainment.

"Eh ? Annchan text me all f a sudden" I said, and everyone come close to me except Baro.

"Wae ? Come on hyung read it now" Sandeul-ah said.

I open the message and read it, "Ne oppa, I'm going to leave now. Sorry for not telling this in perso. But thank you so much for taking care of me about 1 month. Bye oppa" I ended.

"Mwo ? Going to leave ?" Shinwoo-ah said.

"Let me see" Gongchan said, he was about going to pick the phone but Baro-ah made it first and read the text message.

"Stop the car' he suddenly said.

"Where are you going ?" Sandeul-ah asked.

"Going back hoe to check her. Can I ?" he said and look really worried.

He did not even intend to wait for our answer. He walk out to the van and get a taxi to go back in dorm. When we saw that it was already too far, I ask the driver to follow them.

"Hope he can confess it now" Gongchan said.

"Yeah I hope that too" Sandeul-ah said.

"By the way, how did that message popped out on your phone Jinyoung ?" Hyung asked.

FLASHBACK.

In the morning I borrowed Annchan's phone. There I text myself using her phone and delete it on her sent items so there will be not evidence.

In the afternoon, I start acting that Annchan suddenly text me. And since I know Baro-ah will just panicked. I know that it doesn't matter to him what time or day I received that text. And I was right.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Eh ? Let me see hyung" Gongchan said and obsereve it. "Wah ! This text was sent this early in the morning" he notice, I smile at him.

"Hyung, you fooled us too" Sandeul-ah said.

Then we finally arrived at the dorm. Since we can hide from the entrance, we made ourself hide there. And we can see Annchan and Baro-ah from here. They were standing in the living room. We just keep hiding and silent to witness what will going to happen.

Chapter 19

Confession

I planned to go in the mall just to hang out. I first take a shower and change my outfit after. I'll go alone this time because oppas are not here and busy. I pack some important things in my bag. Finally done, ready to go now. I had gone outside my room and fix myself for the second I was in the middle of it, the front door suddenly open. Then Baro-oppa is the one who appeared there. I was confused what happen to him. He seems exhausted and run a long way. He is out of breath and sweating too much. Then he approached to me, hold both of my shoulder.

BARO's POV:

When I arrive, I saw Annchan standing in the living room. And she seems already ready to leave. I did not try to think anymore. All I did is approached to her and hold both of her shoulder. I don't know how to start, so I hug her tightly.

"W-What are you doing ? I-I can't breath" she said, trying to let go off.

"Jebal Anncha" I said and face her.

"W-What ?", she asked.

"Come on I have to go now" she added and walk I follow her and hug her from her back.

"Please don't leave me. Don't ignore me, either" I said, turn her around to face me.

END.

Baro-oppa turn me around to face him, and I was a shock when a tear suddenly start falling from his eyes. I don't know what the reason of it. Even so, seeing him crying in front of me is really painful. I want to comfort him, but I was too afraid to step closer to him. So even it is hard for me, I still tried to turn around and walk away from him. However, he then tried to stop me.

"Why are you doing this to me ? Why are you ignoring me ? And why do you plan to leave in the time that I want to confess my feelings for you" he shouted and my body seems a move by itself and faces him again.

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden ?" I asked, feel so confuse about what he said.

"You don't know ? I thought you like me. I promise to secret it, but your brother told me that you like me. Nevertheless, why I can't feel it ? Why ?" he paused and walk towards me.

'Dongsaeng-ah paboya' I thought and said.

"That's not …" I was cut off by him.

"Don't you know you taught me how to love you. And now I learn it. However, you don't feel it. Damn! Why you let me feel this way?" he said, and I was shock.

"I didn't do anything" I said, he smirked.

"Yeah! You did not do anything. But you let me fall for you. And being close with you made me feels that there's a chance that we can be together" he said, and more tears are he hugged me again and continues. "But if you really don't like me, then I will let you go even though it can break my heart" he added, face me and smile at me.

"O-Oppa!" I whispered. I feel so stupid because of hurting the feelings of the guy I really love. Then I look into his eyes.

"But let me tell you now how much I love you Annchan" he said, tried to wipe his own tears. "For me you are the reason why I have a wonderful and happy life. Thanks for coming in my life. I love you without doubt in my heart Annchan. I really hope we can be together" he touched my face and a painful smile form in his lips.

"But Annchan, because you don't like me, can you tell me how to forget my feelings for you ? Is there a way I can forget you easily" he added and a tear finally fall in my eyes.

Baro-oppa loved me ? Is that true ? Is that possible ? Nevertheless, he seems to give me up now. What Am I going to do ? Did I hurt him that much ? Why does he need to forget me ? Can't I be only a friend in his memory ? No! I don't want him to forget me. I don't want it! I never wish it to happen.A lot of questions are coming in my mind. The pain of every though is really breaking my heart. Then he broke it.

"Annchan, mianhae" he bowed.

"O-Oppa!" I whisper and seem afraid to talk to him. He looked at me and hug me for many times.

"You know what, the first time you gave me a hug really made my body feel paralyzed. However, it's different now, seems like my body is numb now. I want to feel it again, but I know it's impossible. So please tell me how to forget you and my feelings for you" he said and let go off of me.

"Don't you say you love me ? Why you asking me about that now ?" I said and crying.

"Because I know that you don't like me. And I know that one day your still going to leave me" he explained.

"D-Did I say I don't like you ? Did I tell that I'm going to leave you ?" I said, pause and wipe my tears. "Oppa you pabo! All what you think is wrong. You don't know how I'm crazy in love with you. Always wishing to become part of your different world as an idol. I even wanted to be your girlfriend" I said, blushing and look into his eyes."Oppa! You don't need to forget me, even your feelings for me. Please don't even intend to do it. Because I want to live together you" I ended.

BARO's POV :

I was shock and happy at the same time. Now I know that her brother did not lie on me. She loved me and wants to live together with me. I don't know what to do. It seems my voice are gone, but I need to speak. I want to hug her, but why my body is not moving now. Then she suddenly speaks.

"Oppa!" she said. "Still want to forget it ?" she asked and at the same time crying. I first wipe her tears. I smile at her, kiss her forehead and cheeks. Then I finally hug her again.

"Even though you told me how to forget it, I won't do it. Because I'm deeply in love with you" I whisper on her ears, and she finally hug back to me.

"K-Komawoyo oppa" she said and still crying."

Annchan saranghae" I said, face her. "Can you please stop crying now? Don't break my heart by seeing you like that" I added, she smiled at me."

Arasseo oppa" she said and stop crying.

END.

When we have already fixed everything in our relation, Sandeulie-oppa suddenly showed himself and sings the song my love.

SANDEUL : I just find my love I just find my loveI just find my love I just find my loveIjen nege wa Would you be mine

ALL : L.O L.O L.O L.O V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O .O L.O L.O L.O V.E girl

Then they congrats us and tell everything they did wrong to both of us. What they done made us a little mad. But we are thankful though. And since they ask for forgiveness and apologize to us. We forgive them and start the celebration.

Chapter 20

A Sad-Happy Ending

I was happy that my impossible dream finally became tru. But is this really true ? I just cannot still believe it. It's been a week since we became an official couple. Thank god their president accept the fact of it.

"Hey what are you thinking?," Baro-oppa surprised me.

"N-Nothing! What is you doing here?," I asked.

"Want to go on a date with me?," he asked and that made me feel excited. "Hey come on loet's go now." he added, hold my hands and pulled me.

This date of us seems familiar. It looks really the same on our first date. The date where I told to his fans that I am his girlfriend. And made me happy that he even act as my boyfriend.

On our date, we even did the same thing. The other thing that change is we are now official couple.

"Annchan!" he said, and hold my hand. "Can you please close your eyes?" he asked.

"Wae?" I asked.

"Please!" he said, so I follow him. A few moments, "You can open your eyes now," he said.

"What did you do?" I asked because my hand seems feel numb. Then he showed my hand with a ring on it. He evens show his own that have the same ring.

"Annchan, I am not asking you to marry me now. Nevertheless, I want this two (bracelet and ring) to tie us together and forever. But not just forever. I want this to tie us for eternity and til death." he said and hug me.

"Oppa!" I said. "We do not need this thing. I already tie myself to you." I added, he laugh. "What so funny?" I pouted.

"N-Nothing!" he said and touches my face.

He looked in my eyes. Little by little, I suddenly felt Baro-oppa's lip into mine. I close my eyes and kiss him back.

BARO's POV:

We went home with a smile in our lips. My co-member are still teasing us around. We were still always hanging out together in the living room. Chatting along and joking with one another.

"Gotta go sleep now." Sandeul-ah said.

"Me too." Gongchan-ah yawn.

"Maybe we all need to sleep now." Annchan thought.

"Right!", Jinyoung said.

Then everyone stand up from where they were sitting.

"Good night oppa," she said and approached to me. "You too oppa. Sweet dreams." she ended and gave me a good night kiss.

"Good night Annchan." I said and did the same thing. Yhen we finally go to our own rooms and sleep.

END.

When I awake, I slowly open my eyes. I do not know what is happening, but the room seemes change. I just think its one of Baro-oppa's surprise. However, the room seems really familiar to me. Then I finally awake, I start observing the room and I know it was room where I live for a long time. I even walk towards the window and observe the view outside. I close my eyes for the second time and slap myself too. I open it but still nothing change, then my brother came in my room and that made me cry.

"N-Noona! W-Why are you crying?" he asked and approached to me, then I hug him and cry more and more.

"Dongsaeng-ah!" I cried out loud. I did not say anything and just continued crying. Then he decided to left me alone.

I stay in my room for a hour and think about it. I laugh at myself, I looki on his picture and thought."BARO-OPPA WHY DO YOU NEED TO GIVE ME A NIGHTMARES LIKE THAT? I THOUGHT IT WAS REALLY TRUE. I HOPE I DID NOT AWAKE FROM REALITY. I KNOW IT'S CRAZY, BUT KNOWING THAT IT'S JUST A DRAM IS REALLY BREAKING MY HEART. I KNOW BEING WITH TOGETHER IS REALLY IMPOSSIBLE. I'M SO STUPID. HOWEVER, OPPA, IS THERE STILL A CHANCE THAT OUR DREAM BE TRUE? STILL, THANKS FOR SUCH KIND OF NIGHTMARE OPPA. IT MAYBE PAINFUL TO BE AWAKE IN REALITY BUT I'M HAPPY TO HAVE THAT WONDERFUL DREAM"

My tears are still falling and my heart still aching. I cannot help myself but to cry.

"Oppa, I promise to love you forever, not just forever but for eternity and til my death." I said what he told to me in my dream.

And I start my days like that. It's a weird but I do not want to forget that dream because it's too precious to me.

BARO's POV:

I awake in a good mood. I go outside my room and already check Annchan in her room. However, when I enter, the room is so empty. Then my co-member enter the room too.

"Baro-ah, what is you doing here?" Jinyoung-hyung asked.

"W-Where's Annchan?" I asked.

"Annchan? Who is she?" Gongchan asked and that made me feel confuse.

"Is she your friend?" Shinwoo-hyung asked, and I just think that they were just joking around.

"No she is not. Do not joke around" I said.

"Annchan?" Sandeul-ah speak. "I think I know that name." he added.

"Of course you know her." I said.

"You were speaking out her name earlier when you were sleeping" he said,and I just remain silent.

"Baro-ah you should take a shower now arasseo" Jinyoung-hyung said and they leave me alone in the room.

I observe the room and feels like I can sense her presence inside the room. Then a tears fall in my eyes and I thought."ARE YOU REALLY ONLY MY DREAM? BUT WHY I CAN SENSE YOU HERE? WHY MY HEART TELLING ME THAT THIS IS THE DREAM AND NOT THE REALITY? I HOPE THAT DREAMS NEVER END. WHO ARE YOU BY THE WAY? IS THERE A CHANCE THAT WE CAN MEET EACH OTHER? IT'S CLEAR TO ME NOW THAT WHAT I'M EXPECTING THIS MORNING IS A DREAM. BUT WHY MY HEART SEEMS STILL BEATING FOR YOU? AND FEELS LIKE I DO REALLY FALL FROM YOU"

Then a thing under the bed captured my eyes. It's a letter from one of the fan, then a smile form in my lips.

"I know you are true. I promise to search for you. I know I can find you. And I will not give up on you." I said.

My day is somewhat weird. A dream that made me fall for someone I do not know is crazy. And for me, I know that I will never ever forget that nightmare.

END.


End file.
